Lethbridge Fire
History Fire Stations Historic Photos Municipal fire Building, corner of 4 Street and 2 Avenue South Built 1891 Fire Hall No 1, 207 4 Avenue South, Built 1908 Fire Hall No. 1, 421 6 Avenue South Fire Hall No 2, 13 Street North at 2 Avenue :Parade - 1947 Lafrance 710-PJO pumper (840/?) (SN#L-3007) (shown stationed at Hall 2 above on 1970) : Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1 (Headquarters) - 207 4 Avenue South' Built 2011 Engine 1 (08305) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1250/530/40F) (SN#14575) Engine 5 (04311) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior (1750/600/30F) (SN#SE 3292) (ex-P3) Rescue 1 '''2019 Pierce Saber 7010 walk-around rescue (SN#32164) '''Command Post - 2010 International Workstar / ITB :Ambulance Medic - Chevrolet C4500 / Crestline Legend (Lethbridge 1-2-Alpha-1) : :1995 Ford F450 / Superior mini-pumper (250/200/10F) (SN#SE 1515) (Utility 3) : Platoon Chief Ford Explorer : Utility 2 'Fire Station 2 - 10 Jerry Potts Boulevard West 'Built 1980 :Engine 2 (08304) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1250/1900/50F) (SN#2804) : : : : :Quint 2 (11309) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/415/50F/105' rear-mount) : : : : Ambulance (Lethbridge 1-2-Alpha-2) '- Chevrolet C4500 / Crestline Legend 'Fire Station 3 - 2614-16 Avenue South Built 1964 : Engine 3 '(123??) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1540/550/50A) : : : : : : Ambulance '(Lethbridge 1-2-Alpha-3) '''- Chevrolet C4500 / Crestline Legend ' '''Utility 3' (03206) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500HD Ext Cab 4WD / FDB (port/250/5F) 'Fire Station 4 - 2825-5 Avenue North 'Built 1970 Fire Training Centre 2825-5 Avenue North ''Built 1981'' : Quint 4 (10302) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer T-Rex (1750/300/30F/115' Tower) (SN#3121) Engine 6 (16301) - 2015 Spartan MetroStar / Fort Garry (1500/800/25F) (SN#M692) 2010 Ford F550 2-door 4WD / ITB Light Rescue Ambulance (Lethbridge 1-2-Alpha-4) - Chevrolet C4500 / Crestline Legend Hazmat / Water Rescue Utility 7 2011 Ram 5500 Custom Trailer for Hazmat and Water Rescue On Order *2020 pumper tender awarded to Safetek, making it either a Smeal or Spartan ERV. Retired Apparatus :2007 Spartan Diamond / SVI heavy rescue (SO#617) (Ex-R1) : :2000 International 4900 Crew Cab / Superior pumper (840/600) (SN#SE 2326) :2000 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1250/600/20A/20B) (SN#SE 2228) (ex-P1) (Written off after fire) 2000 Ford E-350 / McCoy Miller 2000 Ford E-350 Crestline 1997 E-One Hurricane Aerial (840/0/110' rear-mount) (SN#17312) (SN#SE 1994) (ex-Quint 4) (Sold to Crossfield Volunteer Fire Department) : : : : : : : :1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1500/350/50F/65' Telesqurt) (ex-Quint 1) (SN#SE 1387) : :1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1500/350/50F/65' Telesqurt) (ex-Quint 2) (SN#SE 1386) :1994 Freightliner FL 106 / Superior pumper (1500/800/55F) (SN#SE 1477) (Ex-Engine 8) (Donated to Mazatlan, Mexico April, 2016 by Rotary Club of Lethbridge 'Los Amigos Project 2016') 1992 Ford E-350 Medtec 1991 Ford Collins Ambucraft HiTop 1987 Ford E-350 / Ambucraft 1985 Ford E-350 / Ambucraft :1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 683) (Ex-Pumper 4) (Donated to Mazamitla, Jalisco Mexico by Rotary Club of Lethbridge 'Los Amigos Project 2012') : : 1986 International S2500 /1995 FD-built tanker (420/2500) 1984 Dodge Ram Ambucraft LoRoof :1980 Dodge Ram Crestline LoRoof : :1980 International CargoStar / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 351) (Ex-Pumper 9) :1979 International CO1950 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Pumper 5) (Donated to Jocotepec, Jalisco Mexico by Rotary Club of Lethbridge 'Los Amigos Project 2012) Damaged in Mexican Brushfire shortly thereafter. : : :1978 Scot / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (parked in middle of street) : :1978 International CO / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 191) (Ex-Pumper 8) (Sold to Cochrane Fire Services (Alberta)) 1978 International Loadstar 1700 4x4 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/500) (SN#SE 148) (Ex-Pumper 6) : 1975 Hendrickson / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 55) (Ex-Pumper 7) 1973 Mack CF600 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) (with the ladder up) : :1970 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#69047) (Ex-Pumper 3) Ford / Thibault 1968 Ford / Thibault Pumper 4 1960 Lafrance 912-PLO pumper (1050/?) (SN#N-1015) : :1955 Lafrance 785-AJO aerial (SN#L-5277) : : : : : : : : :1951 Dodge / Marsh front-mount pumper (500/?) :International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper :International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper Future Plans Tenders were called for the construction of a new Fire Station 5 in July 2019. The new building will be located at the corner of Great Bear Boulevard West and Winnipeg Boulevard West in West Lethbridge. It will include three drive-through bays and will be 1235 square metres in size. External Links *Lethbridge Fire and Emergency Services Department *Lethbridge Firefighters (IAFF Local 237) *Lethbridge Fire and Emergency Services Department Facebook page Station Map Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus